ftsmukmfandomcom-20200213-history
Computer Network Assignment A134201
INTRODUCTION A computer network allows sharing of resources and information among interconnected devices. In the 1960s, the Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA) started funding the design of the Advanced Research Projects Agency Network (ARPANET) for the United States Department of Defense. It was the first computer network in the world.Development of the network began in 1969, based on designs developed during the 1960s. The purpose of the computer networks can be used for several purposes such as''' facilitating communications''.'' Using a network, people can communicate efficiently and easily via email, instant messaging, chat rooms, telephone, video telephone calls, and video conferencing.Sharing hardware is in a networked environment, each computer on a network may access and use hardware resources on the network, such as printing a document on a shared network printer.Futhermore, there are sharing files, data , and information that in a network environment, authorized user may access data and information stored on other computers on the network. The capability of providing access to data and information on shared storage devices is an important feature of many networks.Last but not least, Sharing software enables users connected to a network may run application progams on remote computers. '''BACKGROUNDS Computer networks have grown dramatically in complexity, geographical range and ubiquity over the last few years. This introductory chapter looks at the current state of networking and provides a brief conceptual context for the mass of technical information contained in the remainder of this book. BENEFITS Some benefits of computer networks such as computers which are connected through a network can share resources as hard drives, printers, scanners with each other. They also can send file from one computer to another quite easily. You can connect all the computers which are connected through a network to the internet by using a single line. So it means that you can save the connection cost for each computer but you internet connection must be fast. If you want to access data from the other computer which is the part of network then you can access data from that computer. Users can run those programs which are not installed on their computers but are installed on any other user's computer. This is a very huge advantage, and you can get benefit from it in many circumstances. For example, suppose you have not enough space in your computer to install a program so in this case, if your desired program is available on other user's computer then you can run that. Similarly, if you have space in your computer then you can copy that program other user's computer into your PC. WHAT IS NETWORK CLASIFICATION Connection method Computer networks can be classified according to the hardware and software technology that is used to interconnect the individual devices in the network, such as optical fiber, Ethernet, wireless LAN, HomePNA, and power line communication. Ethernet uses physical wiring to connect devices. Frequently deployed devices include hubs, switches, bridges, or routers. Wireless LAN technology is designed to connect devices without wiring. These devices use radio waves or infrared signals as a transmission medium. G.hn technology uses existing home wiring (coaxial cable, phone lines and power lines) to create a high-speed (up to 1 Gigabit/s) local area network. Wired technologies *''Twisted pair wire is the most widely used medium for telecommunication. Twisted-pair wires are ordinary telephone wires which consist of two insulated copper wires twisted into pairs and are used for both voice and data transmission. The use of two wires twisted together helps to reduce crosstalk and electromagnetic induction. The transmission speed ranges from 2 million bits per second to 100 million bits per second. *''Coaxial cable is widely used for cable television systems, office buildings, and other worksites for local area networks. The cables consist of copper or aluminum wire wrapped with insulating layer typically of a flexible material with a high dielectric constant, all of which are surrounded by a conductive layer. The layers of insulation help minimize interference and distortion. Transmission speed range from 200 million to more than 500 million bits per second. *''Optical fibre cable'' consists of one or more filaments of glass fiber wrapped in protective layers. It transmits light which can travel over extended distances. Fiber-optic cables are not affected by electromagnetic radiation. Transmission speed may reach trillions of bits per second. The transmission speed of fiber optics is hundreds of times faster than for coaxial cables and thousands of times faster than a twisted-pair wire.'' '' Wireless technologies *''Terrestrial microwave'' – Terrestrial microwaves use Earth-based transmitter and receiver. The equipment look similar to satellite dishes. Terrestrial microwaves use low-gigahertz range, which limits all communications to line-of-sight. Path between relay stations spaced approx, 30 miles apart. Microwave antennas are usually placed on top of buildings, towers, hills, and mountain peaks. *''Communications satellites'' – The satellites use microwave radio as their telecommunications medium which are not deflected by the Earth's atmosphere. The satellites are stationed in space, typically 22,000 miles (for geosynchronous satellites) above the equator. These Earth-orbiting systems are capable of receiving and relaying voice, data, and TV signals. *''Cellular and PCS systems – Use several radio communications technologies. The systems are divided to different geographic areas. Each area has a low-power transmitter or radio relay antenna device to relay calls from one area to the next area. *''Wireless LAN ''– Wireless local area network use a high-frequency radio technology similar to digital cellular and a low-frequency radio technology. Wireless LANs use spread spectrum technology to enable communication between multiple devices in a limited area. An example of open-standards wireless radio-wave technology is IEEE. *''Infrared communication, which ''can transmit signals between devices within small distances not more than 10 meters peer to peer or ( face to face ) without any body in the line of transmitting. Scale Networks are often classified as local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), personal area network (PAN), virtual personal network (VPN), campus area network (CAN), storage area network (SAN), and others, depending on their scale, scope and purpose, trust level, and access right often differ between these types of networks. LANs tend to be designed for internal use by an organization's internal systems and employees in individual physical locations, such as a building, while WANs may connect physically separate parts of an organization and may include connections to third parties. 'Functional relationship (network architecture)' Computer networks may be classified according to the functional relationships which exist among the elements of the network for example active networking, client-server and peer to peer (workgroup) architecture. 'Network topology' Computer networks may be classified according to the network topology upon which the network is based, such as bus network, star network, ring network, mesh network. Network topology is the coordination by which devices in the network are arranged in their logical relations to one another, independent of physical arrangement. Even if networked computers are physically placed in a linear arrangement and are connected to a hub, the network has a star topology, rather than a bus topology. In this regard the visual and operational characteristics of a network are distinct. Networks may be classified based on the method of data used to convey the data, these include digital and analog networks. '''BASIC HARDWARE COMPONENTS' Introduction to PC Components Computer hardware is the physical part of the computer including the digital circuits inside the computer as opposed to the software that carry out the computing instructions. The hardware of a computer is unlikely to change frequently unless due to the crash or for upgrading them. The devices that is capable of storing, executing system instructions and controlling other logical outputs. Hardware comprises all of the physical part of the computer such as Monitor, CPU, motherboard, ram, CD-Rom, printer, scanner, hard disk, flash drive (AKA pen drive), processor, pci buses, floppy disk, power supply, VGA card, sound card, network interface card, peripherals, joystick, mouse, keyboard, foot pedal, computer fan, camera, headset and others. On the other hard software is a logical part of a computer and is used to carry out the instructions, storing, executing and developing other software programs. A typical PC consists of a case or chassis in the desktop or tower case and these components. Motherboard • CPU • Computer Fan • RAM • BIOS • Digital Circuitry • Computer Fan • PCI Slots CPU (Central Processing Unit): ''CPU or central processing unit relates to a specific or processor. The performance of the computer is determined by the CPU chip (processor speed) and the other computer circuitry. Currently, the Pentium chip (processor) is the most popular even though there are other chips available in the market today such as AMD, Motorola and others. The clocks speed becomes most important factor in determining the performance of a computer. The motherboard contains the hardware circuitry and connections that allow the different hardware components of the PC to interact and communicate with each other. Most computer software is being developed for the latest processors so it would be difficult to use the older systems. ''Hard Disk Drives ''– Disk drive is the mechanism to run the disks. All disks need a drive to get the information, read it and put it back to the disks. Hard disk is used to store the data permanently. Often the terms disk and drive used to describe the same thing but it should be clear that a disk is a storage device. ''Modem – A modem is used for the modulation and demodulation of the data that is transferred through the modem and the telephone lines. Modem translates the data from digital to analog from analog to digital. Because on the telephone lines data can travel in the form of the analog signals and in the computer data transmits in the form of digital signals. Modems are measured by the speed which is called baud rate. The typical baud rate is 56Kb. Keyboard ''– The keyboard is used to type something or input information to the computer. There are different designs and models of the keyboards in the market. The most common layout of the keyboard is QWERTY layout. A standard keyboard has 101 keys and embedded keys. ''Video cards-Video cards allow computer to display video, graphics and animation. Some video cards allow computers to display television. A video card with a digital video camera allows users to produce live video. A high speed broadband internet connection is required to watch the videos on net. Network cards: Network interface cards allow PCs to connect with each other and communicate. Every network computer is required to have a NIC card. NIC cards are required both in wired and wireless networking. Cables: There are two broad types of cables internal cables, which are embedded on the mother board circuit that performs the communication between the devices and CPU. The other types of the cables are the network cables like coaxial cable, CAT 5, Ethernet cables. These cables are used for the communication purposes between the devices or computers. Memory – Memory is the one of the important piece of the hardware. Sometimes memory chip memory is confused with the hard disk memory. Sometimes unallocated space of the hard disk is used as virtual memory also known as page file. This type of memory is a temporary memory and is used actual memory is less and requires some additional memory to perform a specific task. RAM (Random Access Memory) - a memory that is being used by the computer to store the information temporarily. For example when some work is performed on some applications that work is temporarily stored in the RAM. More RAM in the computer more faster computer works. Today at least requirement of a modern PC is 64 RAM. RAM is in the form of a chip and different vendors have developed the RAM of different capacities. Mouse – Every modern computer requires a mouse for faster operations. Generally a mouse has two buttons left and right to perform different functions. One type of the mouse has a round ball under the bottom. Another type of the mouse use optical system to track the movement of the mouse. Monitors ''– The monitor is used to display the information on the screen. All the activities of a computer, functions and tasks are seen on the computer screen and this is called outputting information. Monitors come in many sizes and shapes, monochrome or full colors. Today most computers use LCD screens. It is light weight and consumes less power as compared to the monitors. ''Printers ''– The printer takes the information from the PC and transfers it to the paper of different sizes, which are placed in the printer device. There are three basic types of a printer such as dot matrix, inkjet and laser. ''Scanners- Scanners allow you to transfer pictures and photographs to your computer. A scanner is used to s'can the i'mages and pictures. You can then send the image to someone, modify it or take a print out of it. With optical character recognition software you can convert printed documents into the text that you can use in the word processor. Digital camera- You can take the digital photographs with the digital cameras. The images are stored on the memory chip of the digital cameras and you can transfer them to your computer with the USB drive. ''Case ''– Case or casing covers the whole computer’s circuitry. There are two types of casings desktop and tower casing. There is room inside the casing to add or remove components. Cases come in many sizes like desktop, mini, midi and tower. There are some additional empty slots inside the cases such as IDE, USB, ASI, PCI and firewire slots. ''Cards ''– Cards are the hardware components that are added to the computer to increase their functionalities and capabilities. Sound cards produce the sound like music and voice. The older cars were 8, 16 and then 32 bits. Color cards allow computers to produce colors. Initially there were 2, 4 and then 16 bits. The main types of the graphic cards are EGA, VGA and SGA. The 32 cards are the standard to display almost billions of the colors on the monitor. CONCLUSION Networked computing has evolved from networks connecting computers and distributed computing through thin-client network computing in the 1980s and 1990s to Internet computing today. Centralized computing--which started with mainframes at the outset of the computing evolution, evolved to PCs, and lasted up to the 1980s--focused mainly on automating existing processes. This approach gave way as applications and systems evolved to the client-server model and the distributed computing model. The client-server model allowed for the creation of server applications responsible for the storage, analysis, and sorting of large amounts of data on central data servers, with connected workstations responsible only for front-end client applications capable of running queries, producing reports, and adding new records. Distributed computing meant that dedicated file servers also could be used throughout an internal Local-Area Network (LAN), each supporting a single application, such as e-mail, facsimile, data storage, graphics storage, or documentation storage. Computers, sometimes using different operating systems, could store different components of a single application, such as a spellchecker and thesaurus stored on different computers. Printers and other peripherals connected to the LAN offered users shared access over the network. Network monitoring and backups offered a high degree of data security and integrity. Personal computing entered a new era of productivity as spreadsheets, database programs, and word processors came increasingly into use at personal workstations. Futurists predict that PCs will soon be replaced by network computers, Internet appliances (from telephone-like devices to televisions), and non-desktop computers, such as enterprise servers and wearable computers. As business transactions increasingly take place online, issues such as security, authentication, and quality of service (QoS) are expected to be resolved. Constant wireless connectivity and virtual private networks will allow users to be connected anytime, anywhere to their corporate nets over the Internet. As wireless communications expands, the convergence of video, voice, and data will allow users to download books, movies, television, and radio signals to their portables over broadband wireless connections. Computers will not only be everywhere, they will be held centrally on a network and controlled remotely. You could go to work, connect to your home server and control devices such as security cameras, motion detectors, lights, alarm clocks, heating and cooling systems, refrigerators, microwaves, PCs, televisions, and VCRs remotely. REFERENCES http://www.networktutorials.info/computer_hardware.html http://www.bookrags.com/research/networked-computing-wcs/ Category:Other component devices Category:summary of network computing